<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Villain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584996">The Beautiful Villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, I might add more, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Togakure - Freeform, Vampire AU, maybe a bit ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm hits, ruining Hiro's so called relaxing trip, he meets an interesting stranger. With the option of a luxurious house, and a pretty host, staying outside sound much less appealing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beautiful Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mud. That’s all there was. Mud in his shoes, mud on his shirt, mud in his hair. Normally, a little dirt didn’t bother Hiro, but the rain pummelling down on his aching back didn’t help. Of course fate would have it that the very first night he goes out, the weather goes to shit. He tries to get out and free his mind from the stresses of modern life and all he gets is a face full of dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro tightened the straps on his camping pack, and gripped his torch harder. The pack was getting heavier and heavier, and the torch dimmer and dimmer. He just needed to get to the road, maybe he’d get picked up by a passing car. At least he could follow the road back to town. The map was soaking , even holding it out would tear it, and being in the middle of nowhere, cell wasn’t exactly an option.</p><p>The borrowed hiking boots slipped as he started up a small hill, causing Hiro’s face to collide with the ground. The leaves clung to his face, and the dirt found it’s home plastered on his hands and knees. He tried to stand, but his boots once again gave way to the grime. A part of him wanted to give into temptation, to just lay down there, and wait it out. But he’d come all this way, and now he was mad.</p><p>He kept walking, as straight as he could, but Hiro never reached the road. He stopped under pine, hoping the leaves would shield him from the relentlessness of the storm. Hiro began digging through all his spare clothes, none worth wearing, as they too, would get soaked. He finally managed to wrangle out his cheap compass.</p><p> </p><p>So, when he started on the track he was going north, away from the road. Then he went off track to set up camp by the river. That flooded so back down south, but a little east. Then he started walking east? Or was it west? Hiro gritted his teeth. He’d been in such a hurry to pack up when the river flooded that he started walking. The darkness surrounding him, and rain pouring down helped in his confusion. It’d be fine, he’d just go south.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro stood up, and shone his torch on the plastic, turning it around to get its bearings. Except that it would never be able to do that, as the goddamn needle was gone. He groaned. Cheap piece of crap. He tossed it away, it was useless anyway. He remembered back to the ‘No littering’ sign he’d seen as he started this trip. Better not, he thought to himself</p><p>The man once again crouched down, and felt around the sludge, with one hand, and held the torch in the other. He could only feel the broken twigs and sopping plant life, but then, hard plastic. No, wait. Leather? Hiro lifted the light to a pair of legs, ones clad in darkness. He sprang back to see the silhouette of another man. The man was holding something, an umbrella? With a calm cadence, the man spoke. “Are you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>“AHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro sprang to his feet, and tried to claw at the ground to get away. He’d lost grip of the torch and it was now rolling away, illuminating each of the trees as it went. He tried to dig the toe of the shoes into the dirt from some grip, but it wasn’t enough. Goddamn it, I’m never borrowing from Leon again. If Hiro died because of some shitty hiking boots, he was going to kill Leon. “Wait. I’m not a threat.”</p><p>He wasn’t listening, he had to get away. Hiro dug his fingernails into the dirt, and kicked at the ground to somehow escape. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>On the surrounding terrain, Hiro saw his shadow flicker into existence.. Well, more accurate, saw that a light from behind him, illuminating the ground not blocked by his body. “Forgive me if I startled you. I don’t mean to be frightening.”</p><p>Hiro hesitantly turned his head to look back. He was met with someone very attractive. It didn’t occur to him that sitting in a pile of mud, after screaming like a baby wasn’t the greatest of first impressions. Hiro tried to sit up to get a good look. The man looked to be young, early to mid twenties. In one hand held the end of an umbrella, and in the other, a lantern. It cast a golden light on him, highlighting the blond hair, and vintage glasses. His skin looked almost sun kissed and warm under the glow. He was.....really pretty.</p><p>“Uh...hi,” said Hiro.</p><p>“Good evening. Are you lost?” The blond man responded.</p><p>“Well, yeah. I was going to go camping but,” Hiro’s eyes darted back to his open pack. All the items inside rustled and misplaced from his previous digging around. He remembered about his torn map, broken compass, and signal-less phone. “It started raining, but my stuff all got wrecked.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond man tilted his head in thought. “A shame. I’ve heard from others it is quite the pastime.”</p><p>He placed his lantern down, and held out his hand. “Well, it’d be best to get up. No use lying on the ground.”</p><p>Hiro paused for a second. On one hand, he was lost. He’d ruined his map, broken the compass. He was soaking wet, and so were most of his things. How long this storm would go on for was unclear, and if he just stayed in his wet tent, he'd be bound to catch hypothermia. On the other hand, this was a stranger in the woods. He didn’t know his name, who he was, or where he came from. Hiro didn’t know why he couldn’t see the blond man’s shadow, and he didn’t know how the blond man was so calm. But then, on the other other hand, he was pretty.</p><p>Hiro took the blond man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was how cold the hand was. “Oh, you’ll have to excuse me. This rainstorm is quite tremendous. You must come inside. I live close.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro tried to lift his pack up onto his weary shoulders, when his torch was thrust into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I spotted your light from one of my windows. It’d be best to keep it.” The blond man smiled gently. The smile, while small, made Hiro feel a bit warmer inside. “Byakuya Togami. A pleasure,”</p><p>“Oh, um,” Hiro took the blond mans--no--Byakuya’s empty hand. “Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hiro, we’d best be going. You wouldn’t want to get hypothermia.”</p><p> </p><p>The two began walking in a direction, one that Byakuya seemed comfortable with. Hiro had to admit, the shelter from the umbrella was a lot nicer than only his rain jacket’s hood. With the added light from the lantern, he could see a lot better. Rocks and broken tree branches were less of a hassle, and without the rain pelting down, he could think a lot clearer. There were times where he nearly slipped, but Byakuya helped in keeping him stable.</p><p>Hiro fidgeted with the straps of his pack. He felt like he should say something, it was getting kinda awkward, with only the two of them. “So, you live all the way out here, huh?”</p><p>It was a strain to talk over the rain, but it was easier than not saying anything. Despite it, yet, Byakuya seemed to pick up on it immediately.</p><p> “I do. I’m not fond of the loud towns and cities. It’s very secluded here, and I like that. Although, I find it strange you were out here at all. Many people tend to avoid these woods,” he said as he leaned closer.</p><p>“Oh, I think I heard something about that.” Hiro remembered back to when he was a kid. There was a big group of campers, and they all turned up dead. The police ruled it as a wild animal attack, he thought. </p><p>“That big murder thing, in the nineties, wasn’t it around here?,”</p><p>“There was quite the investigation. Policemen everywhere, they tried to inspect my house.”</p><p>“Yikes, did they think you were the culprit or something? A little kid?” Hiro half chuckled, trying to lighten the mood,”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Byakuya stared straight ahead. His tone had dropped dramatically, a far cry from Hiro’s playful one.</p><p>The mood returned to quiet awkwardness. The silence between them was over taken once again by the rain against the leaves. </p><p>Hiro tried to let his mind wander, as they weren’t trying to converse. This was supposed to be a relaxing trip after all. He tried to take some deep breaths, trying to soothe the anxiousness he was feeling before. Sure, it was raining, and most of stuff  was damp, and he was apparently in a murder forest. And yet, Byakuya seemed to have lived here for almost his whole life, and knew the area well. He was so calm, so in control, that it helped in relieving some of Hiro’s stress. But then, he found it.</p><p>“Ugh, what’s that smell?” Hiro followed the scent, walking in and out of the trees, until he got to it. Lying on the ground, among the dirt and foliage, was a deer. He knew what the smell was, the smell of decay. Hiro felt the rainfall disappear as Byakuya walked up to him with the umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>“We should go,” his voice was still somehow calm. Byakuya must see this a lot. “These things happen, we need to leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiro was only half listening, the torch focused on two puncture wounds on the neck.</p><p>The rain had stopped, and clouds were dissipating. Another thing to rub salt in the wound after they were already inside. Under the light of the chandelier, everything was so much clearer. It was such a change of pace from the grime and obscurity of the outside. </p><p> </p><p>Everything in the house was coating in a golden glow. It was like Byakuya’s lantern, but much bigger. It was warm, and comforting, and inviting. Waaaayyy better than spending the night outside. Hiro put his damp pack on the floor to finally give his shoulders a rest. They had stopped in the foyer, and were now looking into a room that seemed to be the main hall. To the left was a spiralling staircase, a red velvet carpet following it up to the next floor. The railed, garnished with gold details. </p><p>On either side of the foyer were two emansive rooms. The right with a long, dark dining table, the left with lush arm chairs, love seats, and fainting couches. Everything looked vintage, but slightly off. The gold touches had scratches, and the floor boards had noticeable scuffing. Hiro had seen movies set in Victorian times, but everything had looked much cleaner. It was like a time capsule, except it wasn't touched  up. It felt real.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really going for that authentic 1600’s look, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Early 1800’s to be more accurate,” Byakuya responded, but cleared his throat shortly after. “Well, around the era, I can only assume.”</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya had taken off his bulky outer coat, which Hiro was only noticing now how adorned it was. It was navy in colour, a rich and lush shade. The amber coloured lacing ran down the inner edge of the coat, and around the end of the sleeves. His waistcoat was also in the same colour, and from under it, Hiro could make out a white button down. The garment had an excess of ruffles, on the neckline, down the middle, around the wrists. The collar was quite high, and hid most of hid neck, but wrapped around was a blood red cravat.</p><p>“Wow...you’re really dressed up. Kinda looks like you’re in cosplay.” Hiro joked.</p><p>“I’m not familiar with that term, cosplay?” Oh, right. Living out here with no internet must disconnect you from society, Hiro figured.</p><p>“It’s like when people dress up as characters from T.V shows, or video games.”</p><p>“So, it’s like...theatre?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda.” Hiro had taken off his soaking jacket, and was about to take a step into the hall when Byakuya interrupted him. </p><p>“Ahem,” He looked down to the floor. “Your shoes?”</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Aha, my bad.” Hiro grinned sheepishly and scratched at the back of his neck. “Wouldn’t want to get this place dirty.”</p><p>He finally walked in, and took a deep breath. Some place to stay, a house far bigger and much nice than he could ever afford. Everything seemed so prefect and lush, but the smell of musk put a slight damper on the image. Nonetheless, it was still gorgeous. </p><p>“I’d say it’d be past your dinner time. You may use the dining hall.” Byakuya gestured to the room on his right. He once again smiled, but only slightly, without any teeth. While it look restrained it made him look even softer and warmer. “Although I am afraid I can not serve you, for I don’t have anything to eat in my kitchen.”</p><p>“Ahh, don’t worry, man. I brought some hella good snacks.”</p><p>Byakuya looked confused for a moment as if trying to decipher what the other man had  said. “Well, then. Do sit down.”</p><p>Sitting at the very end, the dining table looked even bigger. Hiro was questioning in the back of his mind why Byakuya could have it. He lived here alone didn’t he? Byakuya didn’t seem like the overly social type, so parties were out of the question. But could it be a big family?</p><p>“You sure you don’t want any?” Hiro was offering Byakuya a bag of candy, some kind of chewy one. Byakuya shook his head. “I better not. They’d get stuck in my teeth.”</p><p>“So...this whole place is yours?” Hiro asked, between bites of the candy.</p><p>“Inherited it from family. They’re long gone now.” Byakuya responded flatly.</p><p>“Ah, sorry man. I’m sure it must get pretty lonely, huh?” </p><p>“I like my company. It’s quiet,” The other man shifted his eyes. “...Although, I must admit. It’s much nicer to have an actual human around, rather than all the wild animals. It gets exceedingly dull with them.”</p><p>“It sure would be,” Hiro couldn’t even imagine living here, let alone by himself. From the outside, the silhouette looked to be two or three floors tall. So many empty rooms, he’d get worried he’d end up getting haunted. But this man was basically his age, and he’d must’ve been alone for so long. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”</p><p>“Quite certain,”</p><p>“But these are the nice ones! They’re so good. You have to try at least one!” Hiro grinned, once again offering the now half empty bag across the corner of the table. </p><p>The other man rested his chin in the hand. Another small smile, his eyes looking at Hiro. “Maybe I’ll have something later,”</p><p>But then, with one sharp movement, Byakuya stood, pushing his chair back with a creak. He once again held out his hand. “I’ll show you your room, my dear.”</p><p>Hiro chuckled nervously, and leaned back into himself. “Dear?”</p><p>“You are a guest, are you not?” Byakuya tilted his head as he looked upon the man. “You might want to bring your pack.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, man.” Hiro said, as he stuffed the candy into one of his pockets.</p><p>With each step on the staircase, a creak echoed around the room. The only sound, aside from the quiet footsteps of the two men. Hand in hand, Hiro followed Byakuya through the labyrinth of hallways, and dead ends. It was the same as the woods, a place Byakuya had lived in for years, and had grown accustomed to.</p><p>Sometimes, when the house moaned from old age, Hiro would squeeze the other man’s hand a little tighter. Any sign of an unsteady building made Hiro sweat with nerves. It always reminded him of the houses and houses he moved into growing up. But Byakuya’s was different. Despite it’s clear age, it was still dignified. Almost like Byakuya. Hiro hoped he didn’t mind him squeezing so much.</p><p>“Well, we’ve arrived.”</p><p>Hiro got caught off guard by the sudden sound of Byakuya’s voice. He’d been so lost in thought about the man that the shortness of the walk was so brief. Hiro took a second to come back to his senses. As he looked around, it had a strikingly different feeling. </p><p>One thing Hiro hadn’t noticed was the lack of light on the second floor. Byakuya was holding his lantern again, illuminating just a sphere around it. The corridors felt different, claustrophobic, rather than inviting.  But then there was the room itself. </p><p>Only the first couple of meters or so were truly visible, thanks to the lantern. The rest of the room, however, was a mix of complete darkness, and shining glimpses of moonlight. The rain had stopped, but the room still felt cold. But at the same time, it was beautiful. Like Hiro knew it was dangerous and uncaring, but he couldn’t help but admire it.</p><p>“I’ll let you prepare before I wish you goodnight, my dear”  Byakuya said as he left Hiro in the cold, dusty room, all by himself. He considered using his torch for light, but the moon proved enough. While getting ready, Hiro checked his phone to see that it was only a quarter to twelve. Strange. He didn’t feel tired. In fact, he wanted to keep talking to Byakuya, a man he desired to learn more about. </p><p>As if reading his mind, the blond was now standing in the doorframe. A gentle smirk marked his face, one that showed a sliver of teeth. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yup, just about.” </p><p>Byakuya had made his way to the bed, and was sitting on the edge. He leaned over the man, using his hand bent over Hiro’s body as stability. “I wish you a good night, my dear,”</p><p>“Y’know, it’s funny.”</p><p>Byakuya’s gently placed his cool hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “What is?”</p><p>“Under candle light, your skin looked so alive. But now, under the moonlight? It finally looks grey,”</p><p>Hiro felt the other man inch closer. Byakuya spoke in a whisper. “I can feel heartbeat is quickening. Are you...scared?”</p><p>“Terrified,” But that wasn’t the only reason.</p><p>“Why did you come with me, knowing it might lead to your possible demise?”</p><p>Hiro smirked. The hand was now cradling Hiro’s neck. “Because you’re pretty,”</p><p>“You’re an imbecile. I could kill you right now,” Byakuya sneered, showing the fangs that had hid for all this time. His grip tightened, as he leaned in closer.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t, would you?” Their faces were inches apart.</p><p>Hiro sighed, before smiling softly. “I like you, and I don’t need a heartbeat to know you like me too.”</p><p>They were still, noses almost touching, and bodies pressed into each other. But then, without warning, Byakuya closed the gap. </p><p>He cupped Hiro’s face in his hand, and pressed their faces together. In return, Hiro wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, drawing him in closer. But then, he drew away.</p><p>Hiro stared at the man leaning over him. Byakuya’s hair hung down, and brushed against his unshaven cheek. Only now, could Hiro notice the deep red in his pupils, the lack of pink on his face. “Heh, can’t believe you’re a fucking vampire.”</p><p>The vampire smiled, not a restrained one like before. This one felt so more real, and genuine, even if it was a condescending smirk. Byakuya’s eyes lit up with a dark blood red and his fangs were now obvious. No longer was there a reason to hide it. He let out a small sigh, some might even call it a chuckle. He stared for a little longer. And then he went back into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a sudden urge to write a vampire au, and wrote like half of this in one sitting. This is probably ooc but sexy vampires are better than being entirely accurate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>